1. Field
The present invention relates to conduit protection devices and more particularly, relates to conduit protective devices for use with metal studs and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of metal studs has recently become increasing popular in both commercial and residential construction projects. A typical metal stud 1, FIG. 1, features a central region 2 from which two legs 3, 4 generally, outwardly, and perpendicularly extend. The legs 3, 4 generally have a distance D1 that is less than the distance D2 of the central region 2 (typically about ⅓ the distance) and often include regions 5, 6 that extend perpendicularly inwards and towards each other which substantially increase the overall strength of the metal stud 1. Together, the central region 2 and the legs 3, 4 define a central cavity or channel 7.
In practice, the metal stud 1 is generally placed longitudinally upright with a wall structure and the face of the wall (for example sheet rock, plywood, planks, or the like) are secured against one of the outer faces 8 of the legs 3, 4 using screws 9 (typically self-piercing metal “speed screws” or the secured against one of the outer faces 8 of the legs 3, 4 using screws 9 (typically self-piercing metal “speed screws” or the like) as is well known in the construction industry. These screws 9 generally extend into the cavity 7.
During construction, it is often necessary to run conduits such as, but not limited to, plumbing and electrical pipes as well as wires (not shown) through apertures 10 disposed within the central region 2 of the metal stud 1. For ease of installation, the apertures 10 and conduits are often placed within the metal studs 1 prior to securing the facing of the wall to the metal stud 1. Unfortunately, if the screws 9 used to secure the facing of the wall to the metal stud 1 are inserted near a conduit or wire, the screw 9 can easily pierce and damage the conduit or wire. Often times, the damage is not detectable until after the wall has been fully constructed. During the installation of drywall, it is not uncommon for a drywall screw to penetrate a water or sanitary waste pipe located within the studwork. When this occurs, a leak forms which may not be readily apparent. Usually, the damage may only be detected after the system is charged for the first time. In other cases, the damage is not discovered until the screw corrodes and becomes dislodged from the piping (which could take up to several years to occur). Locating the source of the leak can be difficult and time consuming, resulting in extensive water damage and repair work. In the event of a gas line puncture, there is considerably more potential for greater damage to occur.
It is known to protect conduits and wires from damage. However, most of the known devices are either intended for wood (and therefore not applicable to metal studs 1) or are expensive, complex and require the user to assemble several different parts using bolts or the like.
Accordingly, what is needed is a protective device that is particularly suited for use with metal studs. The protective device should be inexpensive and easy to use. The protective device should not require specialized tools or require complex assembly.
It is important to note that the present invention is not intended to be limited to a system or method which must satisfy one or more of any stated objects or features of the invention. It is also important to note that the present invention is not limited to the preferred, exemplary, or primary embodiment(s) described herein. Modifications and substitutions by one of ordinary skill in the art are considered to be within the scope of the present invention, which is not to be limited except by the following claims.